


Las consecuencias del encierro

by WienGirl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando le pides a doce hombres que hagan cuarentena.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Las consecuencias del encierro

.

**Febrero 2020**

.

El mundo se hallaba bajo una nueva amenaza, una invisible que no es identificable salvo que se tengan síntomas y es en estos momentos cuando los valientes caballeros de Atena nada podían hacer ante semejante peligro. La diosa en persona decretó cuarentena obligatoria a sus 88 caballeros a fin de evitar todo tipo de contagios a los pocos días que la noticia se esparció por todas partes: una enfermedad estaba matando a los humanos y habría penas horribles para aquellos caballeros que se contagiaran por desobediencia. 

Todos debían permanecer en casa sin excepción, la diosa en persona les indico que no atendería a nadie en su residencia lo que se necesitara revisar con ella sería mediante llamada telefónica, carta, whatsapp o videoconferencia nada más. Ella misma estaba muy asustada por la pandemia y temía por sus negocios ya que debía iniciar el trabajo en casa de todo su personal desconociendo que consecuencias podría traerle este cambio.

—La salud en estos momentos es lo más importante —decía en una llamada por Webex a los caballeros de oro—, todos deberán permanecer en resguardo en sus templos y no poner ni un solo pie en la calle salvo para algo realmente importante. Mantener la sana distancia es obligatorio, ¿les quedo claro?

Los caballeros presentes asintieron desde la sala de juntas ubicada en el templo del Patriarca, Saori había mandado instalar un sistema de videoconferencias para las ocasiones en las que ella no pudiera estar presente y, justo en esos momentos, era de gran ayuda.

—Estaré en comunicación con Ustedes semanalmente. De todas formas, me pueden localizar por Whatsapp sin problema si necesitan hablar de algo y podemos programar una videollamada para lo que requieran.

—Gracias —respondieron.

Todos se miraron entre si, ¿que iban a hacer ahora que estarían encerrados por tanto tiempo sin poder salir? Algunos apuntaron que era una medida algo absurda ya que no había más residentes dentro del Santuario, los caballeros de bronce vivían en oriente y los caballeros plateados estaban en los pueblos cercanos. 

—Es absurdo —repetía Deathmask.

—Es una orden de la diosa —reiteró Mu—. Ella nos mandara la cantidad necesaria de gel antibacterial y cubrebocas para todos. El uso de estos es mandatorio, cada que se entre o salga de algún templo deberemos aplicarnos el gel en las manos y nadie puede deambular en las escaleras sin cubrebocas.

El que miraba horrorizado todo esto era Saga, sentía que se moriría de claustrofobia encerrado en casa y lo único bueno de todo era que Kanon no estaba en las cercanías y no lo molestaría durante el periodo de encierro. Periodo que el santo de géminis esperaba que fuera lo más corto posible.

Lo esperaba con desesperación.

.

.

**Mayo 2020**

.

Milo miraba Youtube por novena vez en menos de una hora, el que hubiera canales dedicados a diferentes cosas era una idea genial ya que se enteraba de muchas cosas y aprendía muchos puntos de vista sobre películas, musica, libros y tantos otros temas que no conocía. ¿Cómo era posible que existieran tantas cosas de las que hablar en internet y él no lo supiera?

—¿Será muy difícil hacer videos y subirlos al internet? —decía al aire mirando a Silas.

Este le maullo en respuesta. Milo estaba feliz de que le permitieran entrar al Santuario con su amigo peludo no hubiera podido abandonarlo o dejarlo atrás y era su compañía del día a día, excepto cuando se escapaba por las noches, no había modo de impedirlo.

—Vamos a suponer que yo quisiera tener mi canal como todos estos youtubers, ¿sobre qué podría hablar? —pensaba recargándose en la almohada.

El telefono movil comenzó a sonar, el joven lo acercó y noto el mensaje en whatsapp de Saga haciéndolo sentir lástima, su novio lo estaba pasando muy mal. No era bueno lidiando con el encierro pero así debía ser ya que no habían podido verse desde Febrero por indicaciones superiores a ellos.

—¿Que pasa ahora Saga? —le escribió rápidamente.

—¿Te puedo llamar? —en el mensaje se leía desesperado, era la quinta vez en el día que le escribía pidiéndole una llamada.

—Si claro, estoy disponible ahora.

La video llamada comenzo y Milo noto que Saga se veía pálido y desmejorado como hacía una hora que le llamo.

—¡Milo!

—Tómalo con calma —respondió sin ocultar su ligero fastidio—, ya falta poco para que termine esto.

—Eso me han dicho todos desde hace meses, ya es mayo y seguimos encerrados. No se en que más entretenerme, ya me leí todos los libros que hay aquí, escuché toda la música que pude, he visto todos los videos de YT habidos y por haber… ¡ya quiero verte!

—Yo también quiero verte en persona pero no me arriesgare a que Mu me eché bronca por dejar el templo ilegalmente. Mira la aplicación de TV, hay varias películas ahi que pudieran interesarte.

—Milo, me han escrito Camus, Shaka, Shura y creo que todos estamos empezando a perder la cabeza.

—Lo mejor es calmarse —repitio el joven escorpion con tranquilidad—, no sabemos cuanto va a durar esto. ¿Y si dura el resto del año?

—¡NO, por favor eso no! —grito Saga lastimosamente desde el otro lado del movil con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Me volvere loco!

—Necesitas entretenerte en algo, ¡todos necesitan algo que hacer!

Corto la llamada, estaba harto de las quejas de Saga y los demás. Luego pensó un poco y concluyo que ese era el momento perfecto para descansar, aprender cosas nuevas o algo ya que no habian tenido tiempo antes para ocuparse de si mismos y ahora había tiempo de sobra.

Luego tomo la tablet nuevamente buscando otro video interesante que mirar.

.

.

**Julio 2020**

.

Shaka mando un mensaje al grupo de Whatsapp de “ _Los Doce sin Mu_ ” en donde podían hablar sin el consejo moralista de su amigo a quien apreciaban, pero siendo honestos sus opiniones y estricto sentido del deber era algo cansado, asi que decidieron dejarlo fuera. Luego de esos largos meses en el encierro todos habian encontrado una que otra distracción.

—Chicos —escribía Shaka—. Les dejo la liga de mi tienda en Etsy, ¡ya tengo varios artículos en venta! —el santo de virgo habia encontrado qué hacer y, alguna de esas cosas era hacer articulos a mano para venderlos— y subi un nuevo video a Youtube, ¿van a creer que ya tengo 10,000 suscriptores? —increíble pero cierto.

No le iba mal con eso en realidad.

—Hablando de tiendas en línea, ¿ya han comprado en Amazon? —Aioria era aficionado a las compras en línea, cada tanto se le veía yendo al pueblo (a escondidas) para recoger algun pedido— Acabo de comprar un Google home, ¡es fabuloso!

—No tanto como el servicio de videos Prime —intervino Milo—. ¡Ya vi no sé cuantas series! Y les dejo mi usuario en Instagram por si gustan seguirme —dejo los datos de su cuenta.

Milo disfrutaba, junto a otros dorados como Afrodita, Dohko y Camus de subir Stories a la red social de fotos. Si uno entraba a su perfil vería montones de fotos de Silas, stories donde este se divertía ridiculizando a su mascota y haciéndose fotos con este en cada esquina de su templo.

—¡Ey, acabo de poner una nueva reseña en Goodreads! —anuncio Aldebarán— Y ya tengo 2000 seguidores en Twitter.

—¡Las redes sociales son lo mejor del mundo! —Afrodita era de los más activos, tenía cuentas en casi todas las redes: Instagram, Youtube, Tiktok— Mi canal de Belleza tiene no sé cuantos suscriptores y mis tutoriales de maquillaje ya llevan 500 mil vistas. ¿por cierto por qué no se han abierto una cuenta en TikTok? ¡Podemos hacer un reto y todos subir nuestros videos!

—No a todos nos gusta hacer el ridículo, ¿te queda claro? —Deathmask era el Rey de las reseñas de películas de Terror y Thrillers— No es por nada pero mis reseñas tienen más vistas que tus videos —ya se habia reseñado todas las que conocía y aprovecho diversos descuentos en línea para comprarse su equipo de audio y edicion de video.

Dhoko y Camus, por su parte, lograron escaparse del Santuario sin ser vistos y ambos tenían cuentas en Instagram donde subian fotos de Siberia y China respectivamente. Pareciera que al anciano Maestro poco le importaba algo como una Pandemia; sus cuentas eran de viajes, fotos con Shiryu y Shunrei y Stories de sus actividades.

Milo seguia a Camus, por supuesto, el santo de Acuario se había conseguido un perrito que lo acompañaba en su día a día en Siberia, el perrito había crecido en todo este tiempo y ahora era un enorme animal, un Husky llamado Piotr que era el protagonista de sus fotos y viajes. Camus decía que no necesitaba aislarse porque ya vivía aislado de todos.

—Me cuido claro está —le decía a su amigo por video llamada— pero aqui no vive casi nadie, la distancia la he practicado todo el tiempo.

—No te pierdes de nada, acá no hemos podido salir y, luego de todos estos meses, creo que ya somos los mejores compradores de comida a domicilio, de tiendas en línea y de todos los servicios digitales habidos y por haber.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, Shura y Aioros se compraron una pantalla inteligente de 55 pulgadas y ahí miran series todo el día y noche. No hemos sabido de ambos desde hace semanas, se han vuelto aficionados al Game of Thrones.

—Tampoco escriben mucho en el grupo de Whats —decía Camus mientras Piotr se sentaba a su lado deseoso de aparecer en la video llamada—, yo tambien miro GoT todas las noches sabes.

El que no tenía presencia en línea era Saga, nadie sabía por qué exactamente.

—No me haré cuentas en ninguna red —le decía a Milo determinante—. Imagina que todo eso llegara a los ojos de la diosa; que ella vea que estamos vendiendo cosas en línea, comprando, subiendo videos haciendo el ridículo y todo eso. ¡Seria una deshonra!

—Hablas igual que Mu, ella no nos ha prohibido nada de eso ¿no has visto a los caballeros de bronce haciendo lo mismo? Todos tienen presencia en línea y nada tiene de malo. Deja de ser pesado y unetenos —respondió molesto.

—No Milo, me vería muy mal haciendo esas cosas e incluso Kanon está subiendo videos y tontería y media a sus redes. ¡Pésimo!

El gemelo malvado tenia una presencia fuerte en línea e iba por todos lados sin cuidarse, claramente en sus fotos se le veía sin cubrebocas y de paseo por diversas ciudades. Saga estaba seguro de que su desobediencia era más por retar a la autoridad que otra cosa; conocía a su hermano y no lo dudaba ni un momento.

—Lo mandaré a encarcelar si se atreve a venir a contaminarme con sus gérmenes —decía molesto.

El escorpion dorado suspiro del puro fastidio mientras cerraba la video llamada en su flamante movil nuevo modelo 12pro comprado en Amazon.

.

.

**Septiembre 2020**

.

Todos vieron a Saga caer en los siguientes meses: para esos momentos ya era de los youtubers más famosos de los doce dorados por su canal de Conspirología y Misterios, todo el tiempo hablaba sobre alguna teoría descabellada como el MK ultra, los Iluminati, etc. La realidad era que él no lo había dicho aún, los videos eran sin su rostro pero el hombre no fue muy listo al no cambiar su voz y así todos lo reconocieron.

—Cree que nadie lo notara, sabemos que es su voz en todos esos videos. Era obvio que terminaría haciéndolo —comentaba Shura en el grupo de whats—. Por cierto estoy organizando el siguiente reto en TikTok ¿lo hacemos sobre el Halloween?

—Me parece bien --respondia Milo—. Compraré mi disfraz en línea.

—Yo les confecciono los disraces —intervino Shaka—. Los pondré en mi tienda y quiero que sean mis modelos.

—Ya hice el video con mis recomendaciones de películas de horror para este año y ¡no lo han mirado! —Deathmask dejo un mensaje breve antes de desconectarse.

Milo volvió a hacer un video adicional sobre Silas en su movil. Su gato ya tenia su propio perfil en TikTok y gozaba de una gran cantidad de seguidores, el pobre animal miraba a su dueño con fastidio porque prácticamente era acosado por Milo cada minuto del día para una foto o un video.

—¿Quien diría que un gato podría ser tan popular? —decía Milo en voz alta— Ya tienes más seguidores que yo.

Esa noche antes de ir a la cama mientras recorría su perfil de IG confirmaba como las fotos de Silas eran las que tenían mas likes y pasados unos momentos al dar clic en la opción de búsqueda en la aplicacion y al estar recorriendo foto tras foto noto algo un tanto extraño.

—¿Atena?

Tras mirar la foto con calma decidió revisar el perfil para corroborar: era la diosa en persona quien tenia su perfil en IG y subía fotos y Stories constantemente. El joven quiso curiosear un poco más confirmando que era la misma Atena en persona en cada foto, en ellas aparecía en casa, dando consejos sobre administración y negocios e incluso publicaba ligas a webinars que ella impartía sobre BI y los trabajos de la fundación Graude así como sus constantes colaboraciones con diversas organizaciones altruistas.

—Deberíamos de llamarnos los caballeros digitales —le decía a Camus por videollamada a la mañana temprano—. La diosa en persona tiene su propio perfil.

—Eso ya lo sabía Milo, ella hablo conmigo hace unas semanas para apoyarla con algo respecto a la conservacion del ambiente y el calentamiento global. Es normal que una diosa haga estas cosas, sería raro que no tuviera una presencia mundial tan destacada sino aprovechara bien los nuevos recursos.

.

.

**Diciembre 2020**

.

No hubo fiesta de fin de año para ningún caballero de la orden de Atena ese año, todos estaban tristes e incluso pensaron en hacer una reunión virtual sin embargo estaban cansados ya de las reuniones por zoom o por donde fueran querían verse en persona, era irónico que viviendo a pasos los unos de los otros no se hubieran frecuentado en todo ese tiempo.

—¡¡Necesito aire fresco!! —decía Aioria en el grupo—. Estoy harto de estas cuatro paredes.

Mucho consideraron el reunirse en algún templo a escondidas de Mu, quien no se movio a Jamir en todo el año y claro que los vigilaba de cerca. Lo cierto era que la tecnología ya los tenía aburridos, entrenar dentro del templo no era igual al hacerlo al aire libre y el cubrebocas no era cómodo para respirar cuando debían salir a las calles por algun tema en particular por muy breve que fuera la salida.

No obstante, a inicios de diciembre, encontraron el modo de comenzar a salir del Santuario a espaldas de Mu tomando como pretexto la compra de víveres faltantes de las raciones generosas que les enviaba la diosa cada tanto. Aioria y Milo iban escaleras abajo charlando con rareza, la sensacion de verse en persona era diferente de la presencia en línea; ambos jovenes notaban la evidente falta de sol en su piel luego de estar encerrados siguiendo ordenes de la diosa.

—Es la primera vez que estoy nervioso por salir —comentó Milo en voz baja.

Ambos se sentieron intimidados en un comienzo sin embargo conforme iban por las tranquilas calles fueron despabilando y acomodándose a aquella nueva realidad en la que todas las personas a su alrededor se apartaban unas de las otras, todas llevaban el cubrebocas y los restaurantes se veían vacios, las calles carentes de vida y el ambiente, en general, era distinto a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Era diciembre y ambos recordaban que por aquellas fechas el ambiente en la ciudad era festivo, la gente celebraba las navidades y aunque las calles estaban decoradas acorde a la epoca no se sentía nada en el ambiente. 

—No imagine que esta situación hubiera golpeado a la humanidad tan fuerte.

—Si, un virus es peor que un dios maligno —afirmó el león dorado.

—Ni siquiera se parece a aquella ocasión en que todos nos contagiamos de viruela al mismo tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro.

Un aprendiz llego contagiado de viruela al Santuario y los aprendices cercanos a él se contagiaron todos al mismo tiempo, el Patriarca los aisló como solía hacer en esos casos puesto que pasaba cada tanto que los aprendices más jovenes eran portadores de enfermedades. Ambos pensaron que si su Santidad los hubiera visto encerrados en casa haciendo videos en redes sociales y demás cosas los hubiera mandado matar. Ese no era el comportamiento de los valerosos caballeros de Atena pero si una orden de ella.

—No me arrepiento de haber hecho el ridículo en redes sociales sabes —comenzo a decir Milo—, no son cosas que podamos hacer a diario y, por lo menos una vez en la vida, vale la pena decir “no me arrepiento de nada”.

—Creo que tienes razon además las cosas no son como cuando éramos niños. Las cosas han cambiado mucho y todo esto pasara… algun día.

—Si.

Aprovecharon para comprar las cosas para esa reunión clandestina que deseban hacer, hubieran incluido a Mu, pero este interactuaba más bien poco con todos, no obstante Shaka confirmo que el santo de aries era fiel seguidor del Twitter y constantemente republicaba noticias de la situacion mundial y estaba pendiente de sus tierras, además de haber solicitado formalmente a la diosa apoyo para la comunidad tibetana afectada por la enfermedad mundial.

Al regresar lo vieron parado al pie del primer templo mirándolos con severidad.

—Desobedecieron las ordenes de la diosa, ¡deliberadamente desobedecieron la cuarentena!

—¡Vamos Mu, es la primera vez que pasa! —replico Aioria—, llevamos casi todo el año encerrados y nos echas bronca por una sola vez que salimos por víveres. Tomamos todas las precauciones habidas y por haber.

Mu los observó y claramente llevaban cubrebocas, una careta plástica sobre el rostro y guantes de latex en las manos.

—La diosa nos está esperando en la sala de conferencias, hay que darse prisa —les indico.

Fueron escaleras arriba sin saber bien de qué querría hablarles.

En la sala de conferencias estaban todos y, para sorpresa de ambos jovenes, se notaba que los presentes no habian tenido interés en ejercitarse, se les notaba la facha y poca atención al aspecto personal además del evidente sobrepeso.

—Caray… —penso Milo tratando de no reir ante el aspecto de sus colegas.

El habia tratado de no descuidarse pero era evidente que no todos tuvieron esa iniciativa prefiriendo la pereza, salvo Afrodita cuya piel resplandecía por sus tratamientos, sin embargo no los podia culpar porque el tiempo que tuvieron para si mismos prefirieron dedicarlo al entretenimiento, cosa que no habian podido hacer en años, y al aprendizaje en vez del ejercicio al que habian estado sometidos desde la infancia.

La diosa les hablo a través del aparato de videoconferencia, ahí mismo vieron los rostros de los santos que estaban fuera del Santuario: Camus, Dohko y Kanon.

—Estoy impresionada y muy agradecida por seguir las medidas de seguridad y salud, yo sé que ha sido muy duro para Ustedes este encierro pero era indispensable para mantenerlos sanos y fuera de la pandemia. Les agradezco su colaboracion y espero que el proximo año sea mucho mejor para todos y nos permita volvernos a ver en persona. Sé que no todos pudieron volver al Santuario y fue mejor así ya que podrían haberse contagiado durante el viaje de regreso.

Espero un poco y continuo.

—No es momento de bajar la guardia pero si el momento de hacer nuestro festejo de fin de año, no quise que fuera con cada uno en casa sino en la sala de conferencias que es lo suficientemente grande para que puedan distanciarse y convivir al mismo tiempo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Saga?

Todos se voltearon a ver y Saga apenas iba entrando, llevaba un traje plástico extraño además de cubrebocas, careta, guantes y el cabello recogido.

—Le pido me perdone la tardanza, diosa Atena —hizo una reverencia antes de continuar—, hay que extenuar precauciones —todos lo miraron sin sorprenderse, Saga no había bajado esa guardia ni un momento asi que el que ahora estuviera vestido asi era de esperarse.

Al centro del salon estaba dispuesta una enorme mesa con abundantes alimentos previamente colocados por un servicio de catering que se retiro antes de que todos entraran. Si bien no sería un festejo tradicional, al menos era el comienzo de la convivencia más presencial respetando todas las reglas de seguridad y sanidad pero apenas hubiera otra señal de peligro retomarían la cuarentena estricta.

No querían una epidemia así que Saori recomendó las salidas al mínimo y solo para lo indispensable, nada de reuniones fuera de esa y nada de fiestas. Sin duda ese año había sido de lo más extraño pero esperaban que el siguiente fuese mucho mejor.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Un poco de comedia y OoC. Gracias por leer.


End file.
